


Threesome

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gift Fic, Multi, Porn, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my beta goddess,[](http://antennapedia.livejournal.com/profile)[**antennapedia**](http://antennapedia.livejournal.com/), for her birthday and in appreciation for everything she does for me.

She was dreaming. Or maybe she wasn't. Hands caressing her body; skimming over her hips, her breasts, her legs. Too many hands to belong to one person. Buffy cracked open an eye, saw Giles and Xander kneeling beside her. They continued their work, occasionally straying near her clit, sending sparks of desire through her. She had no idea where Willow was and she didn't care.  
   
More touches, light caresses that burned across heated flesh. Hands roughed from carpentry and handling weapons stroked and teased. She arched into their touch, silently begging for more. Thumbs brushed over her nipples, moving on before she could say anything. Fingers straying over her clit causing her to gasp. One slipped inside her and she moaned.  
   
By some unspoken agreement the hands drifted away, replaced by a mouth. Hot breath ghosted over her skin, moist kisses applied to pulse points. She thought she heard a drawer being opened the familiar crinkle of foil, the snick of lube being opened. She opened her eyes in surprise. Both men smiled as they realized she was awake.  
   
Giles moved into a sitting position, pulling her up and into his lap. Together they opened the condom, rolled it on. Giles lifted her up and settled her onto his cock. They sighed as soon as they were completely joined. Then Xander came up behind her and started nibbling her neck. She felt something pressing against her ass. He slowly worked a finger in, until Buffy was pushing back against it, begging for more. Another finger followed and then a third. She turned her head to give Xander a glare. He looked at Giles who just shrugged before thrusting up and turning Buffy's attention back to him.  
   
She heard another condom being opened, the squirt of more lube being used. Then she felt Xander press against her gently. She pushed back a little, gasping at the sensation of fullness. When he was finally all the way in, Xander placed a series of quick kisses along her shoulder before leaning forward to kiss Giles. The older man met him halfway, pressing Buffy between them, ripping a moan from her lips.  
   
When they parted, they began a slow rhythm of in and out, back and forth. Buffy was assaulted by waves of pleasure. Xander's hands grabbed her hips while Giles used his to pinch her nipples, caress her breasts. Both were using their mouths on her neck, shoulders, back and chest.   
There were no words to describe what she was feeling. Her orgasm was building, her breath coming in quick bursts now. Giles and Xander started to move faster, murmuring words of encouragement and love to her. Shouting as her climax hit her, Buffy could feel them following shortly afterwards. They all collapsed back onto the bed.   
   
As they came down, her lovers slowly slipped out of her, getting up to dispose of the condoms. Buffy lay there in amazement. They both returned, kissing her face and cuddling close. She was going to ask why she'd gotten the extra attention. But Giles placed a finger on her lips and Xander turned her face to kiss her, both of them just smiling. Buffy discarded the question and relaxed, falling back  to sleep in their arms.


End file.
